


Beads and Other Little Things

by PH03N1X_360



Series: Tales from the University of Emon [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Not Much, F/M, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Hair Braiding, Minor Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PH03N1X_360/pseuds/PH03N1X_360
Summary: Vax and Keyleth go grocery shopping. Keyleth stumbles upon an old tradition.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role)
Series: Tales from the University of Emon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155557
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Beads and Other Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! It’s been a minute. School is kicking my ass right now, but I’m doing my best. Little bit of world building (fantasy races and languages exist), but mostly fluff. Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: I lied. There is going to be magic and magical creatures. I decided I really wanted to write that, so I will. Cheers!

“So, what did we need to get?” Vax called after Keyleth as they weaved through the market.

“Tea, produce, snacks, notebooks, and something with a lot of caffeine,” She squinted at the small piece of paper in her hand. “And something else, but I can’t read your sister’s handwriting. I can make out your name, that’s all. Here,” She passed it back. Vax had to shake himself out of a bit of a daze. She had grabbed his hand a few minutes ago, and he still hadn’t gotten over it. 

“Yeah, I’ll have a look,” He examined the list, recognizing immediately why Keyleth couldn’t read it. In slighty messy elvish, it read the following:

_Vax,_

_ Get your head out of your ass and tell her. _

_ Thanks, _

_ The Smart Twin _

“So?” Keyleth inquired _. _

“It says she needs new hair ties,” Vax lied. “She also wanted me to get glass beads so she can braid them into my hair.”

“That’s really sweet,” A smile fluttered on her lips. It was infuriatingly adorable.

“Old tradition. Have you ever noticed her feathers?”

“Yeah?”

“Those were a gift from me,” Vax explained.

“Aww,” Keyleth was really smiling now. They kept walking, weaving and out of the crowd. Eventually, she stopped outside of a quaint little stand.

“I think notebooks are here, Pike gave me directions.” Keyleth said. Vax followed her into the shop.

It really wasn’t what he was expecting. Vax was expecting an office supply store. Grey scale and hard lines, certainly not this. The shop was much bigger than it looked, draped in dark purple velvet. Golden beaded curtains hung over the windows, and elegant tapestries adorned every available wall. As they entered, a man approached.

“Hello and welcome, friends, to Gilmore’s Glorious Goods! May I assist you in any way?” Gilmore smiled wide. Vax shifted to view one of the shelves slightly. _The curse of the Bisexual_ , he though humorlessly, watching as Keyleth, the girl he’d been in love with since high school, converse with this very, very attractive stranger. 

“Hey! We were wondering if you sold notebooks, and you wouldn’t happen to have beads here, would you? You seem to have a bit of everything!” Keyleth asked.

“But of course! This way to the notebooks,” Vax followed at a slight distance while Gilmore lead her through to a small shelving area towards the back of the room. “We have quite an array with the college in session,”

The shelf were absolutely packed with them. Some larger, some no bigger than a calculator. They came in seemingly hundreds of colors and patterns. Keyleth squealed slightly.

“Wow! Hey Vax, what do you think Vex wants?” She bounded over and tugged on his sleeve.

“Uh...” He glanced over the shelves until something caught his eye. “That one’s cool,” The notebook in question was covered in white blue scales. He snatched it up and handed it to her. “And Pickle would love this one,” He grabbed another, a textured gold one with red rhinestones set in the corners and a large one in the center.

“Fantastic choices!” Gilmore nodded approvingly. “What about you, miss...”

“Keyleth, and I like this one,” Keyleth reached up and pulled down a green one, detailed in leaves and flowers. “Thesse are incredible! How did you get these?“

“I know a few folks. Anything else I can get you?” Gilmore asked. Vax hesitated, then spoke up. 

“Yes, actually. I was wondering if you had glass beads, by chance? You seem to have a bit of everything.” Vax inquired. 

“We do, in fact. This way,” Gilmore lead him past a few more shelves and boxes before stopping at a large crate. 

“Here we are. Made of traditional Marquesian glass,” He explained as Vax looked over the beads. Keyleth appeared at his arm.

“Wow, there are really pretty,” She reached down into the beads and examined a few. 

“This is exactly what I was looking for, thank you,” Vax winked. He wasn’t as good at is as his twin, but it had the desired effect. He filled a small bag with Keyleth’s help, carefully adding five more when her attention was elsewhere. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thanks again, Vax, I know those notebooks weren’t cheap,” Keyleth said sheepishly as they put away the groceries.

“It was my pleasure,” Vax shrugged, placing the tea in the cupboard. “I had a good time. I do have a request,”

“Yeah?” She turned,tucking her fiery red hair behind her ear.

“Come sit for a moment. Do you have a hair brush?” Vax sat and patted the empty spot next to him on the bed. 

“Sure...?” Keyleth grabbed one out of her bedside table and sat down beside him.

“Great. May I?” Vax asked, and she nodded.

As gently as he could manage, he brushed it out, and delicately braided in the five beads he had selected earlier in a neat, intricate row. When he had finished, he gave her a peck on the cheek, and stood.

“They really bring out your eyes,” Vax said, trying desperately to quell the heat growing on his cheeks at the reddened tips of her slighty pointed ears. With a smile, he turned on his heel and walked out the door.


End file.
